Dream of love
by Naila Kazami
Summary: es una historia donde shun y naila kazami entran a un internado donde conoceran a sus amigos y talves un amor surgira... lose soy mala para el summary denle un a oportunidad xD Nota no es yaoi bueno habra una que otra escenita jeje
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno aqui iniciando una loca historia de amor donde habra de todo jeje saben a lo que me refiero.

**Shun: que cada vez esta mas loca **

**Sasuke. y que yo soy mejor que shun ^^ **

**Shun: ¬¬ ya quisieras **

**Sasuke: es la verdad**

**shun: vas a ver tu...**

**Naila: ya callense o los mato u.ú**

**sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo **

**cap 1: como que ire a un internado?**

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño donde los pajaros cantan y donde se puede ver en una mansion a una joven y a un anciano discutir.

-No definitivamente no!- grito una joven pelinegra.

-Entiende Naila, tus calificaciones bajaron y cada vez te estas poniendo mas rebelde- pronuncio un anciano

-Abuelo, pero mandarme a un internado, eso es exagerar- dijo Naila

_**Naila Kazami ella tiene el cabello negro con mechones azules , sus ojos son de color lila y es de tez blanca.**_

-lo hago por tu bien- dijo el abuelo

-eres injusto! ni si quiera pides opinion- le grita la pelinegra

-no me levantes la voz jovencita- la regaña

-te odio!-le grita Naila para despues salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitacion

-pero que problema con esta niña- murmura el señor kazami- Shizuo!- gritó

-Digame señor- pronuncia shizuo mientras hace una reverencia

_**Shizuo Heiwajima el es rubio de ojos azules, los cuales no se notan ya que todo el tiempo lleva puestos unos lentes de sol.**_

-necesito que hagas las maletas de Naila, ya que la jovencita es muy necia y no querrá hacerlo ella misma- pronuncio el señor kazami

-como ordene señor- respondio el rubio

-ah! por cierto, ingresaras con ella, necesito que la vigiles todo el tiempo- ordeno el viejo kazami

-está seguro señor?- pregunto sorprendido shizuo

-acaso estas cuestionando mis ordenes?- pronuncia enojado el mayor

-no señor- responde el ojiazul

-puedes retirarte- dijo el viejo

-hai- hace reverencia y se retira

Derrepente se escuchan que llaman a la puerta y shizuo se dirije a la entrada principal y abre la puerta.

-vaya se te olvidaron las llaves otra vez- comenta burlon el rubio

-cierra la boca Heiwajima- pronuncia un joven pelinegro

-je tienes suerte de que tu abuelo no te vio shun porque si desquitara su coraje contigo- dijo shizuo

-dejame adivinar mmm Naila?- dijo shun y shizuo asiente- que paso ahora?

-mejor ve a verla- le dijo shizuo

-ahh- suspira - de acuerdo pronuncia el ojiambar

-en el cuarto de Naila-

-pero quien se cree que es para mandareme a un internado - dijo naila mientras abrazaba a una almohada

-ya casi tengo 18 años y me sigue tratando como a una niña (porque no te escapas?)-pronuncio una voz en su mente- estas loca Alice, sabes perfectamente como es el abuelo (pero que aburrida eres)

-dime todo lo que quieres no funcionara 8porque lo dices?)

-por que ...

Toc toc ...

- Naila soy yo Shun puedo pasar?- pronuncia desde la puerta

-claro nii-chan, pasa- responde y shun abre la puerta

-estas bien?- pregunta el pelinegro

-tu que crees? (pero que pregunta mas tonta)- responde Naila

-que fue lo que paso?- pregunto shun mientras se sienta en la cama

-el abuelo piensa mandarme a un internado- contesta el ojilila mientras se sienta a su lado

-Que!, esta loco?- pronuncia shun sorprendido

-no lo se, pero no quiero irme- dice naila mientras comienza a derramar las lagrimas

-tranquila todo va a estar bien ya lo veras- dice shun mientras la abraza

-es que no quiero irme shun no quiero- pronunciaba la pelinegra mientras se aferraba mas a shun

-Naila no llores, sabias que te ves mas fea cuando lloras- pronuncia este mientras le seca las lagrimas

-Baka!- le responde ella

-jajaja calmate- dice este mientras le revuelve el cabello

-shun no hagas eso- lo regaña naila para despues pegarle con una almohada

-oye no me pegues- agarra una almohada y le pega

-jajajaja :p- naila le vuelve a pegar

Despues de un buen rato jugando con las almohadas Naila se acuesta en la cama y Shun queda encima de ella.

-cansada?- le pregunta shun

-mucho- responde agitada Naila

-jajaja no aguantas nada , eres fragil- dijo el pelinegros para despues hacerle cosquillas a Naila

-shun no jajaja no hagas eso jajaja para- dice esta

-de acuerdo, hace mucho que no te oia reir me gusta tu risa es muy bonita- pronuncio shun

-deja de decir tonterias- le dice Naila

-pero si es la verdad- dice el mientras la ve a los ojos

- si claro lo que di.. es interrumpida por shun ya que este la estaba besando.

Naila abre los ojos sorprendida y lo aleja

-shun que haces?- menciona Naila sonrojada

-lo que debi hacer hace tiempo- le dijo este

-pero esto esta mal, somos hermanos shun- le dijo naila

-detesto ser tu hermano, Naila entiende yo te amo- la vuelve a besar

-shun estas confundido- le dice Naila mientras sale de la habitacion

-maldicion porque rayos la bese, ahora a de odiarme-penso shun

-Naila pov-

Dios mi primer beso fue con mi hermano, porque a mi, que hice mal para tener una vida asi, talvez seria lo mejor hacerle caso al abuelo e ir a ese internado, esto es por el bien de Shun y el mio.

-fin del pov -

continuara...

**bien loo se muy corto es que asi lo tenia publicado jeje**

**Shun: o tu madre te apuraba e.e**

**Yo: date por muerto kazami**

**sasuke: mientras ellos dos pelean dejen reviews ;3**

**matta nee n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui el siguiente capitulo de mi fic **

**espero que les guste n.n**

**cap 2: ingreso al internado, mas problemas**

-en el despacho del señor kazami-

Toc... Toc...

-abuelo, soy yo Naila, me permites entrar?-pregunto la pelinegra

-adelante- pronuncia el señor kazami y Naila entra al despacho- Que es lo que se te ofrece Naila?

-eto eto mmm me preguntaba cuando ire al internado?-cuestiono la oji-morada

-piensas ingresar?- Naila asiente- vaya me sorprende tu cambio de opinion, y dime a que se debe?

-pues veras eto eto yo (shun me beso *-*) me he dado cuenta que tienes razon me he comportado mal, quiero cambiar, y no ser rebelde como usted dice- responde nerviosa

-mmm de acuerdo.- dijo no muy convencido

-entonces cuando me ire?- pregunta Naila

-mañana a primera hora shizuo te llevara- respondio el señor kazami

-bien, ire a hacer mis maletas- comento la pelinegra

-por eso no te preocupes, Shizuo ya empaco tus cosas- comento tranquilo

-mmm supongo que gracias (aun asi nos iba a mandar el viejo este ¬¬)- callate- susurra Naila

-dijiste algo?- pregunta el abuelo

-ehh? ah no nada abuelo jeje, no se preocupe, con su permiso me retiro- hace reverencia y se sale del despacho

-que niña tan mas rara- suspira el viejo kazami

-en el jardin-

vemos a un pelinegro sentado en una rama de un arbol de cerezos y a un rubio mirandolo.

-ya shun dime que es lo que tienes?- pregunto el rubio

- a que te refieres shizuo?- le cuestiona shun

-que desde que sasliste del cuarto de Naila-chan te noto muy pensativo-responde shizuo

-desde cuando le dices Naila-chan ?- comenta el oji-miel

-desde que tu abuelo me dijo que ingresare con ella al internado- responde tranquilo shizuo

-que? pero por que te mando?- pregunto sorprendido

-no lo se, solo quiere que la vigile- dijo shizuo encogiendose de hombros

-Mi abuelo cada vez esta mas loco- comenta shun

-quizas...pero no me cambies el tema- lo regaña- ya dime que fue lo que paso?

-hice algo que talvez no tiene perdon- dijo el pelinegro bajando la mirada

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi- comenta Shizuo mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-mmm bese a Naila- responde Shun

-Que? pero porque lo hiciste?- pregunta sorprendido el rubio

-por que yo...yo la amo Shizuo- responde este

-pero eso es amor de hermanos verdad?- pregunta esperanzado

-no, yo me enamore de ella- comenta el ojiambar un poco triste

-pero estas seguro de tus sentimientos hacia ella?- pregunta preocupado

-si, pero como somos hermanos, no puede haber nada- dijo demasiado triste

-entiendo,- pronuncia triste shizuo por el sufrimiento de su amigo- bueno mejor entremos, la cena ya ha de estar lista, sabes como se pondra tu abuelo si llegas tarde-

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo shun mientras se baja del arbol

-en el comedor-

-Naila no has visto a tu hermano- pregunta el señor kazami mientras se sentaba en su silla correspondiente

-no, no lo he visto- responde Naila sonrojada

-te encuentras bien'?- cuestiona serio el abuelo

-eh? ahh si claro jeje- responde nerviosa

-bien, por cierto se me olvido mencionarte que shizuo ingresara contigo- menciona tranquilo

-que? , aparte de que me envies a un internado, mandaras a shizuo para que me vigile?- pregunta enojada

-sera mejor que te calmes, la desicion ya esta tomada- responde serio

-pero, ni que fuera delicuente para que me vigiles a las 24 horas!- grita Naila mientras se levanta de la silla

-mas vale que te controles- menciona enojado- no me hagas responder

-Que?, me golpearas como lo hacias con mi madre?- le grita

-Ganas no me faltan Naila- contesta irritado

-hazlo a ver si te atreves- responde naila- adelante golpeame

-callate ya!- grita el señor kazami para despues abofetear a naila- haber si asi aprendes a respetarme

-Abuelo, basta dejala en paz- menciona shun llegando

-Dejalo shun no importa- dijo naila mientras sonreia sinicamente

-Shun se puede saber donde demonios te habias metido?- pregunta con algo de rabia

-por ahi- contesta tranquilo- por que le pegaste?

-por irrespetuosa, asi que te aviso que mañana se ira- responde este

-me ire con ella- le avisa el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a naila y esta se sonrojaba

-shun basta no lo hagas *no entiendes que me quiero alejar de ti*- le insistia Naila

-bien, si quieres largate con ella, por mi haz lo que quieras- responde el señor kazami

-pues bien eso es lo que hare- contesta Shun

-mejor me voy -dijo naila mientras se separaba de shun

-a donde vas?- le cuestiona el abuelo kazami

-a mi habitacion, hmp se me quito el hambre- responde esta mientras se retira a su habitacion

-que es lo que planeas shun?- le pregunta el viejo

-nada, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, y no sufra por culpa suya- le contesta

-lo hago por su bien, bueno ya que te iras con ella te pido que no hagas nada estupido por que te conozco- pronuncia este

-no se preocupe por eso, con su permiso ire a arreglar mis cosas, ya que no tengo hambre- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto

-malditos mocosos, espero que ese internado les sirva- susurra irritado el anciano

- en el cuarto de naila-

-maldicion no queria que esto pasara (mira el lado bueno tendras al guapo de tu hermano todo el tiempo) callate alice no digas estupideces -dijo donrojada

-eso es lo que yo queria evitar (porque?) porque no quiero que shun sufra por un amor no correspondido- comenta triste

-(bueno y eso que?, pero dime cuando podre salir?) nunca, no estoy tan loca como para dejar que hagas alguna locura-responde tranquila

(no sabes como te odio) y crees que eso me afecta en algo alice?- pregunta divertida

(eres una idiota) sabes que eres yo, verdad?- dijo naila

(jajaja ya quisieras, yo soy mejor y mucho mas hermosa que tu *-*) ammm como digas- responde rodando los ojos

(y que haras?) mmm aque te refieres?- pregunta la pelinegra mientras se acuesta en su cama

(me refiero a que haras en el internado) mmmm dudo que algo interesante pase ahi jaja, bueno ya callate y duermete alice- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

(que tengas pesadillas) mmmm ok- se duerme

- a la mañana siguiente-

-Naila quieres darte prisa que se nos hara tarde- grita shun mientras subia las maletas al auto

-no me apures inutil- le grita esta - sabes como odio que me apuren

-ustedes nunca cambiaran *apesar de que ayer estaban deprimidos*- piensa shizuo

-pues ya me canse de esperarte- le responde shun

-ni que le maldito internado tuviera patas y se fuera corriendo bakka-shun- le dice naila mientras se sube al auto

-no me digas asi mocosa- le dice este sentandose a lado de naila

-callense los 2 que luego sale el ogro de su abuelo- dijo shizuo subiendose al auto

-como digas- responden al unisono los kazami

-hermanos tenian que ser- susurra shizuo mientras conducia

-dijiste algo?- pregunta naila mirandolo acusadoramente

-nada naila-chan- sonrie

-no me digas asi- se sonroja

-ya la oiste *genial se sonroja por el*- se pone celoso

-ya bueno calmense pues - se burla

-hmp- dice? naila

-ok-

5 minutos despues...

-ya llegamos- anuncia shizuo

-ok- contesta shun

-no me interesa, ayudenme a bajar mis maletas- pronuncia bajandose del auto

-aprovechada- susurran los 2 chicos

-dijeron algo- sonrie tetricamente

-no nada jeje- responden nerviosos

-mas vale que no empiezen con...- choca con un chico pelirrojo-estupideces...

-lo siento no me fije- pronuncia el pelirrojo

-no no fue mi culpa responde sonrojada

-soy sasori akasuna-

-naila kazami- responde sonrojada

-bueno te veo luego naila-chan- sonrie

-si hasta luego-

continuara...

**hasta aqui el segundo capitulo espero que le haya gustado por favor dejen reviews**

**Matta nee n.n**


	3. Cap 3: haciendo amigos, incidentes?

**Gomenasai! Sé que tarde demasiado en subirlo TT-TT pero es que me surgieron inconvenientes mi madre, la escuela y amm Sasori u.u **

**Shun: pero bueno ella ya volvió y ya no anda deprimida **

**Sasuke: y que su madre ya se apiado de ella**

**Bueno se que confundí a muchas con Alice ella es mi inner es como mi personalidad oculta, lo que ella dice es lo que Naila quiere pero no se atreve a comentarlo, como ya se dieron cuenta es muy pervertida despues se daran cuenta porque la tengo jejeje **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-**

**-(las tonteras de mi inner Alice)-**

***pensamientos* **

**(N/A:) notas de la autora**

**-_flash back-_**

_**Advertencias del fic: faltas de ortografias, algunas parejas yaoi, posible leemon si las autoras quieren claro . Mucho Ooc por parte de los personajes.**_

**Todas los personajes de Anime conocidos no me pertencen son de su respectivo creador. Esta historia es originalmente hecha por mi. No al plagio.**

**Sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo…**

En el capitulo anterior…..

-soy sasori akasuna-

-naila kazami- responde sonrojada

-bueno te veo luego naila-chan- sonrie

-si hasta luego- contesta y sasori se retira

-(ohh por Kami sama *-* ese chico si que esta como quiere!) -*Alice!*- se sonroja demasiado

-Naila?- pregunta Shun ya que vio que su hermana se quedo callada, pero esta sigue metida en sus pensamientos.

-...- lo ignora

-Naila!- pronuncia mas fuerte y vuelve hacer a ser ignorado

-Enana pulgosa!- le grita shizuo mientras la zarandea y esta reacciona enojada

-que te pasa inútil? Porque me gritas asi!- lo regaña la pelinegra

-para haber si despertabas- le retracta el rubio

-pues ya estoy despierta y dejame decirte…- Shun la interrumpe

-Quien era ese chico con quien estabas hablando?-le cuestiona su hermano mientras bajaba el equipaje

-amm un chico llamado Sasori Akasuna- le responde sonrojada al recordarlo

-lo habías visto antes?- vuelve a preguntar

-no es la primera vez- (pero daría lo que fuera por verlo otra vez! *¬*)

-yo no lo pude ver pero Naila contestame sinceramente era guapo?- pregunta Shizuo de una manera picara haciendo que Naila se pusiera aun mas roja

-amm la verdad…-(mmm "guapo" es un termino demasiado pobre para definir lo Hermoso y Sexy que es *-* kyaaa)-*Alice /* -bueno feo no es pero si es guapo jeje

-bueno algún dia me lo presentaras- dice sonriente shizuo y naila lo mira con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Shizuo a veces pienso que eres homosexual- comenta irritado por la respuesta de naila

-Shun a veces sigo preguntándome como es que eres mi mejor amigo- le dice este enojado por el comentario

-chicos cálmense mejor ahí que entrar- pronuncia nerviosa y sin mas que decir entran al internado

-y ahora que?- preguntan los Kazami viendo al rubio

-la verdad recuerdo que su abuelo dijo que….-es callado por cierta jovencita rubia

-vaya mira que jamás pensé encontrarme contigo otra vez…. nii-san- comenta Akemi

_Akemi Heiwajima ella es rubia su cabello lo lleva sujeto en dos coletas, sus ojos son color azul los cuales casi no se notaban por las gafas que tenia (N/A: no son de sol como los de Shizuo), tez blanca y estatura alta. Hermana mayor de Shizuo._

-AKEMI!- grita sorprendido al reconocer a su hermana

-vaya parece que si me reconoces- sonríe de medio lado

-de que nos perdimos Shizuo?-pregunta Shun saliendo de transe

-ahh bueno ella es Akemi Heiwajima mi-mi hermana- contesta ya sin la impresión

-QUE?- gritan sorprendidos los pelinegros

-(dios jamás me imagine a Shizuo con pechos y cabello largo o.o) – jajajajaja – se empieza a reir y los demás se le quedan viendo raro

-oye mocosa estas bien?- le pregunta a Naila y esta deja de reir

- a quien le llamas mocosa, rubia oxigenada?- le devuelve la pregunta irritada por su comentario

-a ti y no soy rubia oxigenada- le empieza a mandar rayitos con la mirada

-mira no tolerare que me insultes asi- le devuelve los rayitos

-Naila calmate- dice shun mientras la sujeta

-Akemi tu también- hace lo mismo que Shun ya que si no las detenían estas se agarran a golpes

-sueltame- pronuncian las dos

-no hasta que se calmen- dijo Shun con un tic en la ceja

-de acuerdo- contestan ambas

-bueno Akemi nos ayudas a encontrar nuestras habitaciones?- le pregunta el rubio

-claro, toma- le da una lista

A  
>Aiko Taisho<br>Haru Akasuna  
>Sasori Akasuna<br>Sasuke Uchiha

B  
>Itachi Uchiha<br>Liiz Kutsu  
>Izaya Orihara<br>Megumi Kutsu

C  
>Shun Kazami<br>Daisuke Niwa  
>Nagi Kutsu<br>Arisuu Megurine

D  
>Shizuo Heiwajima<br>Kaname Kuran  
>Sakari Kazami<br>Naila Kazami

E  
>Skye´s<br>Ace Grit  
>Akira Grit<br>Hikari Kazami

F  
>Tomoyo Hagane<br>Mizuki Hoshigaku  
>Machro Ayane<br>Shiki Senri

-bueno nos toco juntos Naila- pronuncia Shizuo

-ahh que bien- sonrie (rayos nos toco con el idiota ¬¬ )

-shun tu estas en el C con no se quienes- comenta entregandole la lista a su hermana.

-ok, vamos pues- pronuncia Shun un poco aburrido y celoso.

-nos vemos despues chicos, que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- se despide Akemi

Shun, Shizuo y Naila se dirijen a sus habitaciones asignadas ya que estas estaban juntas, cuando Shun iba entrar a su habitacion se asusta al escuchar que algo se quebra, abre la puerta y entran junto con los demas, los cuales les sale una gota de sudor al ver a una pelimorada discutiendo con una pelirosa y aun pelirrojo mirandolos con suplica.

-No soy cosa!- le grita la pelimorada

-si lo eres!- le responde la pelirrosa

-pero por lo menos si existo!- le contesta

-que no existes!- grita esta

-y como es que me ven y me hablan?- le pregunta

-es por lastima Nagi- dice la pelirrosa ocacionando que Nagi se vaya a un rincon con un aura deprimente.

-estoy forever alone- susurraba mientras hacia circulitos en el piso

-hay no exageres- se hacerca y la abraza- hay quien la quiere haber quien quiere a la Nagi yo verdad hay si- le restriega sus mejillas

-Ya Arisuu me asfixias- dice Nagi intentando separarse

-hay quien es la cosa inexistente haber dime quien- abrazandola mas fuerte

-ejemm hola?- dijo Shun interrumpiendo sus "discucion:"

-al fin mi salvacion!- suspira aliviado Daisuke

-exagerado- le repronchan Nagi y Arisuu

-porque ustedes si se aguantan encambio yo a ustedes..-las regaña el pelirrojo

-bueno supongo que son mis compañeros de cuarto- les comenta el pelinegro- *porque a mi?*

-Si bueno Soy Daisuke Niwa-se presenta el pelirrojo

-Arisuu Megurine-

-Nagi kutsu- sonrie alegremente

-soy Shun Kazami, ella es mi Hermana Naila y el es Shizuo Heiwajima- se presenta el y a los demas y estos solo saludan

-Shun? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero mira como has crecido y que guapo estas- lo abraza Nagi

-disculpa pero nunca te eh visto- le contesta Shun

-aun asi estas muy sexy- lo abraza mas fuerte

-Nagi dejalo en paz, el pobre no puede respirar- la regaña Daisuke

-no lo sueltes Nagi- le dice Shizuo y Shun lo mira mal.

-Nagi sueltalo- la jala Arisuu

-no quiero jumm- hace pucheros aferrandose mas a Shun

-tu la que no habla ayudame a separarla- le dice Arissu a Naila

-bueno- se encoje de hombros y jala a Shun separandolo de Nagi

-gracias- pronuncia Shun tomando aire

-de nada baka- le contesta Naila

-awww yo queria seguir abrazandolo- hace pucheros

-otro dia Nagi otro dia - la consuela Arisuu

-de acuerdo- contesta Nagi

-que lindas compañeras te tocaron Shun- dice Shizuo burlon

-cierra la boca- le contesta este

-por cierto Naila mmm te gusta el k-pop?- le pregunta Nagi y esta asiente

-conoces a SHINee?- cuestiona Arisuu

-como no conocerlo? Ahí esta mi oppa JongHyun!-grita emocionada la pelinegra

-ohh amo a Taemin- grita Nagi

-pero aun asi los de boyfriend!- grita Arisuu

-tambien los de bigbang-

-los de boyfriend son un amor- dice Nagi con los ojos en forma de estrella

-Nagi calmate, deja a mis oppas en paz youngmin y kwangmin son mios!- grita Arisuu

-ahhh... Pero -hace un puchero- aun asi no te dejare a kwangmin es un amor ese oppa ahh... Y mi Taemin tambien!- grita moviendo las manos de un lado a otro -yo soy un dorito!- dice con los ojos en forma de estrelliita

-amm.. Creo que no la bajaremos de su nube- dice naila con un tic en el ojo -oigan pero que no se les olviden los chicos de super junior con su fanservice-

-Me niego Nagi, KawangMin es mio al igual que Youngmin- la retracta Arisuu

-ya chicas calma, mientras no se metan con mi Jonghyun, Hong ki. Seunghyun, onew-oppa, G-dragon, Doongwon, Minho, Hyun Seung, ki...-shizuo la carga interrumpiendola

-ya cierra la boca y vamonos a nuestra respectiva habitacion- dice mientras sale

-Shizuo! Bajame- le grita mientras patalea y golpea su espalda con sus puños

-no, y estate quieta que no puedo abrir la puerta- la regaña

-arruinas la diversion Shizuo- hace pucheros

-no puedo creer que tengas esa faceta de niña malcriada Naila- se burla y esta se sonroja

-eso no te incumbe inutil- le dijo la pelinegra

-mejor sigue con tus tiernos pucheros, asi caes bien- le aconseja el rubio

-jummm jodete- se queda quieta

-al fin- abre la puerta y entra con Naila

-ya bajame- le pide esta y Shizuo la baja

-ustedes deben ser los nuevos verdad?- pregunta una pelinegra de ojos azules y estos asienten

-sean bienvenidos mi nombre es Sakari- se presenta

Sakari Kazami ella es alta de tez blanca, su cabello es largo, lacio y negro. Sus ojos son de color azul.

-un gusto Sakari-san soy Naila Kazami y el es mi sirviente Shizuo Heiwajima- dice sonriente

-no soy tu sirviente- le reclama el rubio

-sirviente de mi abuelo lo que sea es lo mismo- se encoje de hombros

-jejeje no se pongan a pelear- pide Sakari con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-vale- pronuncian los dos

-asi esta mejor- sonrie la pelinegra

-veo que ya llegaron, sakari- pronuncia un pelinegro saliendo del baño sin camisa haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen.

-Kuran! Ponte una camisa por favor- le ordena la oji-azul

-ya voy- se pone la camisa- Feliz? Como sea soy Kaname Kuran

-Naila Kazami- saluda

-Shizuo Heiwajima-se presenta

-bueno supongo que querran conocer el internado- menciona Sakari- asi que porque no se ponen su uniforme y vamos a la cafeteria

-de acuerdo- pronuncian, Shizuo coje el uniforme al igual que Naila, el rubio se dirije al baño y Naila al armario..

10 minutos despues...

-Naila, sal de ahí!- le dice shizuo tocando la puerta del armario

-no saldre!- le grita desde adentro

-Naila sal por favor los demas nos esperan en la cafeteria- menciona Sakari

-como que los demas?-pregunta alterada naila

-es que les envie un mensaje para que se reunan todos y los conozcan- contesta la oji-azul

-saben que ya me canse- pronuncia Kaname y abre el armario y saca a Naila

-al fin ya era... hora- comenta shizuo shockeado

-rayos por eso no queria salir...nunca me eh puesto una falda- dice Naila con un tic en la ceja

- te vez bien Naila- le dice Sakari y Kaname asiente

-ya que...vamonos- pronuncia Naila

(N/A: el uniforme del internado es el de Vampire Knight las mujeres usan el negro y los hombres el blanco ^^)

Los chicos salieron de su habitacion mientras se dirijian a la cafeteria donde los demas los esperaban.

-bueno aqui es- dice Sakari mientras abria una gran puerta y se adentraban al lugar

-wow es enorme- pronuncia shizuo sorprendido

-jeje te acostumbraras- le dice sakari

-bueno haya estan los chicos- dijo Kaname mientras se iba con lo demas y Naila y shizuo los seguian

-hola chicos- saluda Sakari

-hola- pronuncian los demas

-bueno les queria presentar a unos amigos que acaban de llegar, ellos son Naila Kazami y Shizuo Heiwajima- los señala

-hola chicos yo soy Aiko Taisho- pronuncia la peliblanca

Aiko Taisho ella es alta de tez blanca, su cabello es plateado y sus ojos son verdes.

-soy Megumi Kutsu- se presenta una pelirrosa de ojos rojizos

-Liiz Kutsu juum tambien- ella es pelirroja de ojos color rojizos

-Akira Grit- ella es castaña de ojos grices

-Mizuki Hoshigaku- ella es peliazul de ojos color lila

-Haru Akasuna- pelirroja de ojos color morado

-*Akasuna? Seran hermanos bueno si se parecen, lo que significa que Sasori esta aqui* (vaya que sensata e.e pero eso se llama tener suerte *-*)- piensa Naila y se sonroja un poco

-Machro Ayane- peliblanco de ojos rojos

-Skye's-

-Ace Grit-

-Izaya Orihara-

-sasuke uchiha-

-Itachi Uchiha-

-Tomoyo Hagane- saluda una peliazul sonrosada

Tomoyo Hagane ella es baja, tez blanca, delgada, cabello corto hasta debajo de los hombros, un poco ondulado color azul oscuro, su ojo izquierdo es de color morado y el derecho lo tiene tapado con una venda. Su mejor amigo Shiki Senri.

-Shiki Senri-

-Naila!- grita Shun llegando con Daisuke, Arisuu y Nagi- que crees me encontre con...

-onee-san!- una pelinegra se tira encima de Naila y esta se sorprende

-Hikari?- la abraza- hace mucho que no te veo

Hikari Kazami ella es pelinegra de ojos color miel. Hermanita de Shun y Naila

-veo que el abuelo tambien los obligo a ustedes- le susurra Hikari en el oido

-si- le contesta

-nee bueno estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos Shun, Naila, los extrañe, tambien a ti Shizuo- comenta sonriente.

-tambien nosotros Hikari- le sonrie Shizuo

-bueno Hikari pesas mucho- le dice Naila

-no era para que me lo dijeras asi jumm- hace pucheros y se levanta junto con Naila.

-perdon jejeje-se disculpa y le revuelve el cabello

-bueno ya estan todos- dice Sakari

-No todos, falta Sasori-nii- dijo Haru

-cierto, debe andar de vago por ahi- dijo Mizuki

-Sasori-nii no es un vago- la regaña la pelirroja

-si lo es Haru-chan- dijo Akira

-aveces- acepta Haru

-lo vez ahí esta- se burla Itachi

-itachi no te metas en discuciones de mujeres- le aconseja Sasuke

-porque?- pregunta este

-nadie las entiende- suspiran Shiki y Ace

-oigan ¬¬ - le reclaman las chicas

-bueno Ace acompañame a buscar a sasori- dijo Akira

-de acuerdo, vamos Naila- la jala de la mano

-que? Espera no (no te resistas ¬¬ sabes que quieres)- se sonroja Naila mientras seguia siendo jalada por Ace para dirigirse al patio.

En el patio...

Estaban Naila , Ace y Akira afuera buscando a cierto pelirojo, estos 2 ultimos comenzaron a pelear.

-Ace, devuelveme mi bolso- dijo Akira correteando a Ace

-No jajaja- contestaba este mientras corria

-damelo!- le grita

-alcanzalo- avienta el bolso a un arbol lo cual este se atora en una rama.

-eres malo nii-san- hace berrinches

-no es para tanto- dice despreocupado

-era mi favorito- lo regaña

-ya ya deja consigo con que bajarlo- le dice este

-no es necesario- interrumpe Naila- trepare hasta alla

-segura que puedes?-pregunta Akira

-claro, mi abuelo me enseño tecnicas ninja- contesta empezando a trepar el arbol y llega hasta la rama que estaba muy alta.

-Naila son rosas- se burla Ace

-Que? Pero si yo no uso el ro...- da un paso en falso y cae.

Al momento de caer esta no podia hacer nada para evitarlo asi que cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero no esperaba caer arriba de cierta personita.

-auchh que golpe, por eso odia las estupidas faldas- se queja Naila mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-oye estas bien?- pregunta una voz debajo de ella

-creo hay rayos- abre los ojos y ve quien esta debajo suyo ocacionando que se sonrojara y se hiciera a un lado.- Sasori-san como lo siento

-no te preocupes estoy bien- le responde y se levanta

-que bueno- sonrie pero borra su sonrisa para cambiarla por un gran sonrojo ya que Sasori la estaba cargando al estilo nupcial- sasori-san bajeme por favor!

-no, hasta llegar a la enfermeria- dijo sasori mientras caminaba hacia donde dijo

-estoy bien enserio no fue grave- dice la pelinegra intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-caiste de muy arriba, es mejor que te lleve con Nowaki-san- la contradice

-pero...-

-nada de pero, Naila-

-sasori-san por favor ya dejeme en el suelo todos no estan mirando- comenta sonrojada (N/A: los chicos estan en la cafeteria, los que los miraban son personajes de relleno xDD)

-no importa- contesta llegando a la puerta de la enfermeria- Naila hazme un favor... Podrias tocar la puerta?

-bueno ya que- suspira resignada, toca la puerta y la abre un peliazul

-que se les ofrece jovenes?- cuestiona Nowaki

-es que vera ella se cayo de un arbol- le contesta sasori

-que no es grave!- le reprocha Naila

-bueno pasen- dijo sonriendo Nowaki y estos entran- sientala ahí Sasori

-de acuerdo- la sienta en la camilla que estaba por ahi

-me siento como una niña de 5 años- susurra la pelinegra y sasori sonrie

-tu solo calmate y deja que te revisen- le aconseja sasori

-jummm de acuerdo- se resigna esta

-bien vamos haber que tienes- dice Nowaki empezandola a revisar.

En la cafeteria...

-ya tardaron mucho- dijo Arisuu

-crees que haya pasado algo!- pregunta Nagi

-conociendo a Ace y Akira se atrasaron por andar peleando- contesta Sasuke y los demas asienten resignados

-hablando de los reyes de roma- se burla Itachi mientras Ace y Akira llegaban

-y Naila-san?- pregunta Tomoyo

-y mi hermano?- tambien pregunta Haru

-ahh bueno veran...la cosa es que...fue tu culpa Ace!- contesta nerviosa Akira

-que?- se confunde este

-es que tu empezaste Ace no lo niegues!- le recrimina

-haber expliquen que fue lo que paso- dijo Mizuki

-bueno veran...

5 minutos despues...

-y eso fue lo que paso- finalizo Ace

-kyaaaa que romantico- gritan todas las chicas menos tomoyo y los chicos solo ponen los ojos en blanco y suspiran: mujeres...

-entonces Naila esta en la enfermeria?-pregunta Shun y estos asienten

-voy a verla- dijo preocupado

-te acompañamos- pronuncia Hikari y Shizuo y shun asiente

-vamos- y van camino en la enfermeria

En la enfermeria...

-al parecer no tienes nada grave, solo unos pequeños raspones que solo tienen que ser desinfectados- comenta Nowaki terminando de revisarla- sasori me podrias hacer el favor de desinfectarlas tu? tengo que ir a arreglar unos "asuntos".

-claro- contesta este

-bueno los dejo, ah y bienvenida Naila- se va

-no estoy aqui por gusto- susurra Naila para ella misma pero sasori la escucha y no dice nada

-bueno deja que te desinfecte las heridas- Naila asiente, sasori toma un algodon con alcohol y empieza frotarlo en la rodilla de la pelinegra

-hay sasori esa cosa arde- se queja Naila

-aguanta un poco el dolor ya pasara- le contesta este

-pero pudiste tambien usar agua en vez de alcohol- le reprocha

-lo se pero es mas efectivo el alcohol- dijo el pelirrojo

-pero aun asi ahhh- en eso entran Shun, Hikari y Shizuo

-enana!-

-nee-chan!-

-Naila.-

-mis oidos!- se queja la nombrada

-estas bien?- pregunta Shun

-si estoy bien solo fueron unos raspones, ahhh! Sasori ya parale creo que fue suficiente alcohol- se queja con dolor

-jajaja enana que llorona eres- se rie shizuo

-ahh Shizuo cierra tu maldita boca- le ordena esta

-ya ya tranquila nee-chan, no te enojes que te saldran arrugas- se burla Hikari

-Hikari! No le sigas el juego a este inutil- la regaña- Sasori ya deja eso por favor

-ya acabe Naila solo falta no mas ponerte unas banditas y ya- le contesta este

-Naila el es sasori?- pregunta Shizuo y esta asiente- el que dijiste que estaba guapo?

-yo amm la verdad- su sonrojo aunmeta demasiado por el comentario del rubio y sasori sonrie de medio lado

-Shizuo deja de hacerte el gay- le dijo Shun ya que no le agradaba estar con cierto pelirrojo

-me avergüenzan- suspira- bueno sasori te presento a Hikari y Shun Kazami mis hermanos y el de ahí es Shizuo Heiwajima mi sirviente

-que no soy tu sirviente!- le grita ofendido

-que si lo eres!, mientras trabajes en mi casa eres mi esclavo- le recalca

-exacto en tu casa, pero que crees estamos en un internado lo cual significa que no soy tu sirviente y que tu ya no seas la estupida princesita caprichosa- se tapa la boca por lo ultimo que dijo y voltea para ver con cierto temor a Naila la cual a esta le cubria un aura asesina- Naila era broma tu sabes que no eres caprichosa y tampoco estupida

-Date por muerto- salta encima de el y lo empieza a zarandear- desearas no haber nacido

-Nee-chan dale duro- la apoyaba Hikari

-Naila dale su merecido- dijo Shun

-como odio a los Kazami- se atormentaba el rubio

-Naila calmate- dice sasori separandola de shizuo- mejor relajate no ganaras nada con matarlo

-de acuerdo- contesta sonrojada haciendo que los demas se sorprendan por obedecerlo

-Sasori gracias- grita Shizuo corriendo por su vida

-Naila sera mejor que vayas a tu habitacion- dijo shun tomandola de la mano

-no tengo ganas- contesta esta

-no te pregunte, ve a tu habitacion- le ordena

*nii-san... es raro que se comporte asi y mas con ella, mi abuelo ya le contagio su personalidad*- piensa Hikari

-Shun si Naila no quiere no la obligues- le dice Sasori

-tu no te metas- le contesta Shun

-Shun deja de comportarte como un idiota, que te quede claro, tu solo eres mi hermano, no mi padre, si sigues asi terminaras como nuestro abuelo, la verdad no entiendo a que veniste aqui si a la que obligaron fue a mi..- le dice friamente Naila- Sasori lamento esto

-no te preocupes- le contesta este

-Naila, yo no queria que...- esta la interrumpe

-me voy, no soporto estar aqui - dice mientras se iba

-nii-san de verdad si te pasaste esta vez- le dijo Hikari

-lo hago por su bien- le contesta

-te dire algo sin ofender Shun, los celos de hermano mayor no te quedan- pronuncia Sasori saliendo del consultorio

-no pedi tu opinion- le dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara

-nii-san sabes que tiene razon- deja solo a Shun

-*ultimamente eh sido tan estupido, pero es que me da rabia que ella se sonroje por el y que el le sonría*-piensa Shun

Ya en la noche...

Se veia a un rubio, una pelinegra y un pelinegro dormir tranquilamente ya que mañana iniciaban las clases, pero habia una pelinegra de ojos lilas que no podia conciliar el sueño.

-*necesito aire fresco*- abre despacio la ventana, sale por el balcon, cierra la ventana sin hacer ruido y salta hacia la azotea-(sabes que podias subir como gente normal por las escaleras? e.e) *si pero tengo practica ninja y es mas rapido asi*

-por cierto, porque hasta ahora hablas eh, ya me estaba alegrando pensando que estabas muerta-se burla-(ni lo sueñes ¬¬ ademas es que estaba admirando a Sasori *-*)

-no se porque eres asi- se sonroja-(oye Shun se paso de la raya u.u)

-ni me lo recuerdes que no estoy de humor- frunce las cejas- (hay que humor de perros te cargas e.e)

-alice deberias cerrar tu boca porque si no...-la interrumpen

-Naila? Que haces aqui tan tarde?- le pregunta una voz conocida...

Continuara...

**Bueno aqui termina el tercer capitulo de esta bipolar historia.**

**Shun: la verdad quiero matar a sasori ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: Shun de todas maneras no podras el es mejor que tu e.e**

**Shun: no es verdad ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: si lo es #¬_¬**

**Hydron: ya que estos seguiran peleando por algunas horas, dejen reviews, aceptamos de todo, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lo que se les ocurra ^^**

**Sin mas que decir nos leemos luego**

**Matta nee **


End file.
